


I've Waited So Long For This

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemon - Freeform, Battle of Denerim, Dark Ritual, F/M, Fort Drakon, Near Death, Romance, The Blight, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: While Zevran is forced to watch his lover slay the archdemon, he finds himself wishing they'd been foolish and romantic in the face of impending death.





	I've Waited So Long For This

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end! I can't believe I actually have 31 microfics now, and many will become a part of something larger in the future. This was such a fun and educational experience, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing all these adventures.
> 
> Zevran and Tabris have gotten SO much love this month that I had to use them for my last prompt- but don't think it was an easy choice, I had wonderful, painful ideas for a Hera/Alistair micro, which will probably come up in her main story.

They’ve made no promises in the year they’ve been together. It would have foolish- no one knew who would be alive at the end. But as he watches her run toward the archdemon, Zevran is wishing they  _ had _ made promises. Foolish ones, the kind that would have made him laugh a year ago to hear. He wishes they’d promised more than to learn love together.

 

He doesn’t know when his heart stops beating, only that when she plunges a sword into the dragon’s skull it feels as if blades are sinking into his own flesh. His body jerks, desperate to run over, but Alistair catches his arm in a vice-like grip. 

  
Tabris struggles against the blade, but he can’t tell if she’s trying to make sure it’s sunk far enough or trying to let go. The column of light that surrounds her is blinding, but he squints as his eyes water, anxious to keep her in sight. The air grows heavy as the entire world holds its breath, waiting for this moment to explode.

 

And explode it does, throwing Zevran and Alistair across the roof. He skids into a wall, feeling a sickening crunch in his shoulder. Heat washes over him, and he closes his eyes, certain it’s all over for them.

 

_ I have been loved by a beautiful, wanton goddess, and no man has ever been so lucky, _ he thinks before he blacks out. 

 

It’s only for a moment, long enough for his heart to start beating once again and the world to go completely silent. Shaking his head, Zevran looks around and spots Alistair helping Morrigan to her feet.  _ Things must be bad if she’s accepting...anything...from Alistair, _ he thinks, and almost chuckles before his breath catches in his throat.

 

Tabris is lying a few feet from the archdemon, still as death. Zevran scrambles to his feet, falling twice before he manages to stand on his own. His eyes never leave her as he limps as fast as possible to her side, slipping in blood and gore and tripping over stone and darkspawn corpses.

 

“ _ Amora, _ ” he whispers brokenly, falling to his knees beside her. “ _ Kallian _ .”

 

“How did this happen?” Alistair asks behind him, his voice angry. “You  _ said-” _

 

“I...I do not know,” Morrigan whispers.

 

Zevran ignores their bickering and gathers her in his arms, injuries protesting greatly, a great sob building in his chest. Softly, he brushes a hand across her cheek as his first tear falls. “Kallian,” he whispers again and presses a feather-soft kiss to her forehead.

 

All the foolish promises he’d wished they made come to mind in a brilliant display of possibilities: Tabris heavy and joyful with child, babies in their arms, a beautiful home in some faraway city, free of the Crows and the Grey Wardens. Laughter and love for decades to come. He could clearly see her as an old woman, her sunlight blonde hair faded to the purest silver.

 

“ _ Tes…” _ The sound is little more than a sigh of air between her lips, but her eyelids flutter just before she takes a deeper breath.

 

“Oh Maker,” Zevran moans, clutching her to his chest. “Oh,  _ mi amora, _ you’re alive.”

 

“She’s alive?” Alistair asks, surprise coloring his voice as she opens her eyes.

 

“It takes….” she whispers, a slow grin sliding across her face. “More.”

 

Zevran laughs, his heart bursting with joy. “Yes, my sweet Warden,” he laughs. “It takes more than that to kill you.”

 

“Thank the Maker!” Alistair laughs, grabbing Morrigan in a delighted dance. The witch protests and Zevran hears the sharp sound of a slap behind him.

 

“ _ Amora, _ ” he says seriously, helping her sit up. “We’re alive.”

 

She nods, making small movements to check for injuries. “Yes,  _ tesoro, _ we are.”

 

“And this is all over.”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“Good, yes? Because we are free of our worries, and I have waited so long for this moment,” he says, sliding a hand to the back of her neck and drawing her close for a kiss. When he breaks away, he takes a deep breath and presses his forehead to hers. “Marry me, Tabris.”


End file.
